geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Mario Run: Original Version
If you are a Nintendo fan, you have probably heard of the game Super Mario Run, it was one of Nintendo's first steps into mobile gaming. But today i will be telling you a different version of the app that me and my friends got. It was the day, Super Mario Run was being released worldwide. I gathered my 2 friends who i refuse to name as they had asked me to not reveal their identities in this story to play with me. I kept refreshing the app store page until the app showed up, The app icon looked normal, just Mario running and hitting a ? Block at the same time. I figured that i was one of the first ones to download the game. I pressed the GET button and the app started downloading, i went and looked at the reviews and something caught my attention. It was a review titled 'DO NOT DOWNLOAD THIS GAME!' with a one star rating, there was no other words in the review. The user who made the review had no name. I ignored the review, thinking it was a troll review. When the app finished downloading, i started the app and the game started downloading. I decided to give my friend the phone as i needed to go the bathroom. When i came back, my friends looked traumatized as they showed me the download screen, it looked normal. I thought my friends were pulling some kind of prank on me to scare me, so i ignored them. My friend refused to play the first level, so he passed the phone to me. I started playing and the game looked normal, the usual tutorial showed up showing me how to play the game. I got the hang of it pretty easily and breezed past the first 3 levels. When i got to level 4, i was disappointed that i had to make a purchase to play the rest of the levels. I refused to pay and that was a decision i regret making, the game suddenly crashed and i was sent back to my home screen. I scrolled to where Super Mario Run was, but it was replaced by a app called 'YOU MADE THE WRONG CHOICE' with the icon being Mario staring at me with bloodshot eyes. At this point, one of my friends couldn't take it anymore and told us that he would rather play on my Nintendo Wii U. He left the room and it was just me and my other friend. I summoned up my courage and tapped on the app. The title screen appeared, it was the logo covered in blood. I was put into a level without warning and Mario was supposed to start running, but he turned his head and looked at me with a sad look. It seemed like he was signalling me to delete the app, i refused and carried on. Mario started to walk very slowly down the road, the background was black and the grass was dark green with a bit of blood splattered on some bushes. The timer was freaking out and going back and forth, sometimes showing 666. Mario hit a ? Block with his fist and let out a painful scream, not the funny one he usually makes. It was a realistic sounding one, he held his fist in agony as he fell to the ground with pain. I tried to make Mario continue, but he wouldn't budge. After a minute of just laying on the ground, Mario got up and said in a slightly deep sounding voice: 'Please delete the app now, end my suffering.' We were freaked out by this point but decided to continue. Mario gave me a annoyed look and continued onward with the game, i made him jump on a Goomba and the blood splattered out of the Goomba as Mario stomped on it. There was blood all over as Mario started to cry, Mario was desperate now and pleaded to me to stop the game. I refused and Mario said to me: 'Well, i tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now you are stuck with me in eternal HELL.' My friend was about to cry as he desperately told me to exit the app, i pressed the home button but it didn't work. Mario fell on his knees and supposedly died. I was now playing as Yoshi. Yoshi had blood all over his body, he looked depressed and wasn't the cheerful dinosaur i knew. He walked foward and there was a cliff, i couldn't take control of Yoshi at this point as he jumped down the cliff. A loud thud was heard and the screen cut to another level. The level was 'World LAST LEVEL-DIE', i took control of Luigi and he looked even more depressed than Yoshi. He refused to move and started to whisper some words to himself, i couldn't make out what he was saying. He finally started to move slowly down the mansion he was in. Unlike the other levels, this level played out normally and nothing was strange except the beginning. When i reached the flagpole, Luigi didn't celebrate. He started to cry and told me: 'Do you know what you have just done?', he entered the castle and a ear-piercing scream was heard as blood splattered out of the castle. Luigi's dead body was thrown out and Mario emerged from the castle, he had blood all over himself and was carrying a sharp knife. He said to me in a demonic voice: 'This is what you wanted, right?' He stabbed Luigi's dead body multiple times before stopping. He then slit his throat slowly and died, the app crashed and i was sent back to the home screen yet again. I scrolled to where Super Mario Run was supposed to be and it was gone, i went to the app store and saw that i had somehow not downloaded Super Mario Run yet. After the experience i went through, i refused to download the game. My friend was severely traumatized and had nightmares for 3 days straight. This is a warning to everyone, being one of the first people to download a game doesn't mean it's a good thing. Sometimes, you have to expect the unexpected. Category:OC Category:Blood Category:Suicide Category:Lost Games Category:Mario Category:Long Category:666 Category:Hell Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Games